Heartache of the past
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Tygra cares about his brother and Lion-o cares about Tygra. When Tygra becomes badly injured in mind and spirit. Lion-o starts a mind walk to help. He finds out that Tygra's traumatized by the death of his mother and he wishes forget how she died. He blacked out when she died. Tygra feels like he caused her death. Can Lion-o convince him it is not his fault? Heart if purity story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tygra was Lion-o's adopted older brother. Tygra knew how Lion-o felt about losing his mother, he didn't have a mom either in fact he could remember what happened to his mother. All he knew was she was the kindest and most beautiful tigress he knew. After his mother died Lion-o's parents took Tygra in. Because Tygra's mother came in because it was dangerous at their home and her husband wanted their child born and raised in safety.

Tygra was ten years old and saw five year old Lion-o looking upset. "Something wrong?" Tygra asked.

"One of the lion noble kids he made fun of me for not having a mommy, he said I am pathetic when started crying and I hardly remember her because I was only two when she died, and he made me feel like I was not meant to be heir of Thundera!" Lion-o said starting to cry.

"Oh Lion-o," Tygra said and hugged him. "Tell me who this lion noble is I will be more than happy to teach him lesson," he said. "I know father will talk to his parents," he said.

"I know, I just wish got to know her better before she died!" Lion-o said sobbing.

"I know how you feel, I lost my mother when I was about your age, I don't remember how she died but remember how she looked, she had this soft brown eyes like mine, and her stripes were like works of art, and she had a smile that reminded people of a nice warm summer day," Tygra said.

"What was my mommy like?" Lion-o asked Tygra.

"She had soft red brown hair, her eyes were blue like yours, she had a very pretty face, and she had a great big heart," Tygra said. "She looking at her you could see her kindness and true beauty came from with in," he said.

"Wow," Lion-o said.

"If there is anything you want to know about her, ask me, I will tell you," Tygra said.

"Thanks Tygra," Lion-o said hugging him.

Lion-o and Tygra were still close when they got older when they lost their father and Thundera Lion-o had a lot of responsibility placed on his shoulders. He was dealing with much pressure. "I must be jinxed or something," Lion-o said.

"Nonsense," Tygra said. "Lion-o never talk bad about yourself, true I may tease you at times, but I won't allow you to say bad things about who you are!" he said. "You are a king, you must realize your people are counting on you, and hold you in high regard, so don't talk bad about your self or lose faith in yourself because if you lose faith your people will lose faith," he said.

"Thanks Tygra," Lion-o said hugging him. "You always know what to say," he said.

"It's alright now don't get all mushy." Tygra said. "Now come on we have to get some food," he said.

"Okay, Panthro you are in charge while Tygra and I go gather some food," Lion-o said.

"Okay kid," Panthro said.

"Cheetara keep an eye on Thunderkittens," Lion-o said.

"I will," Cheetara said.

"Liosia help Cheetara and Panthro anyway you can," Lion-o called.

"I will," Liosia said and winked at Lion-o in flirtatious manner.

"Bengali and I will go gather some herbs and medical supplies, in a nearby town," Pumyra said.

"Okay be careful," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Tygra were walking and picking fruit and looking for a brook they knew was nearby to catch some fish. "You know Tygra, Cheetara is lukcy to have you, you both make a lovely couple," Lion-o said. "As do Bengali and Pumyra," he said.

"Thanks," Tygra said.

"I wonder if there is a girl out there for me," Lion-o said.

"You truly are clueless little brother," Tygra said.

"What do you mean?" Lion-o asked.

"You don't notice how Liosia acts around you?" Tygra asked. "She winks at you, she always smiles near you, she goes with everytime you want to go out and get something alone normally, and she got you sweet cake from a nearby town last week," he said. "She's flirting with you, and she really likes you," he said.

"You think so?" Lion-o asked.

"I know so," Tygra said. "Just talk to her, and I can see you have some feelings for her, but I can also see you are afraid to act on your feelings for her," he said.

"I guess I am worried about getting my heart broken." Lion-o said.

"Don't worry about it Lion-o, how about you talk her when we get back now let's get some fish," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Tygra caught some fish and the filled the bag to the top. "There that should do it," Lion-o said.

"Great," Tygra said.

They began to head back when a lizard jumped them. "I remember you," the lizard said looking at Tygra.

Tygra suddenly flinched and had a flash back. Then the lizard attack and Tygra was badly injured and Lion-o chased lizard of and carried Tygra back to camp.

Lion-o noticed that the same lizard was starting to follow them. Once back at camp they saw how beaten up Tygra was. "There is a lizard following us," Lion-o said. "He seems to know Tygra, this Lizard has a scar over his left eye and it's blind in the left eye and it has a tail that is all bent out of shape and it had a scar on his left hand that goes to two fingers with two red claws." Lion-o said.

"I know which lizard you are talking about we need to find a safe place," Panthro said.

The tank started up and Pumyra began treating Tygra.

"Where are we going?" Wilykit asked.

"We are going to the elephant village it's our safest bet now and it's closet to the third stone," Panthro said.

"Good idea," Lion-o said. "Tygra looked like he was having a flash back and now we can see about answers about Tygra and this lizard." he said.

"Mother no," Tygra said weakly his eyes were shut.

"He must be having a bad dream." Cheetara said.

"He must be," Lion-o said.

Once at the elephant Village they saw Tygra and decided to give the Thundercats shelter.

"Tygra is injured badly in body but also in spirit, he obiviously remember some trauma and now due to that he must not want to wake," Anet said.

"What are we going to do?" Wilykit asked.

"The only way to help Tygra is for someone to do a mind walk into Tygra's mind, the only way to find him is go through his memories good and bad so they can lead you to a place in his mind where he is, everyone has a secret place in their mind to where they go when this happens. Only one of you can do it, one who is close to him," Anet said.

"I will do it, he's my brother," Lion-o said. "I know Tygra would do the same for me," he said.

"Very well Lay down next to Tygra and focus, then the spirit stone or I will link you to Tygra's mind, and your mind will go into Tygra's and then you must do what you can for him," Anet said.

"Okay," Lion-o said. He laid down and began to focus and then the spirit stone lit up and Lion-o's mind connected to Tygra's.

"Now we must wait." Anet said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o soon found himself in Tygra's mind. Heard voices and many pictures he also felt many different sensations. He was brought into a memory. He saw Tygra as a newborn crying.

"It's a healthy baby boy, congratulations Sibrenia," the Thunderian midwife said.

"Welcome to the world Tygra," Sibrenia said. Then kissed Tygra's little face.

Lion-o watched as Tygra settled down with his mother for his first night of life. He felt the love in that atmosphere. It was so heart warming. Then he saw his parents come in.

"Awe look at this little angel, hard to believe he will one day be the leader of the tiger clan," Claudius said.

"Yes and I love him, I only wish I wasn't forced to leave by my beloved husband because of how dangerous things had become," Sibrenia said.

"Don't worry he will know soon," Leona said.

Lion-o was soon out of the memory. He was amazed by how strong a newborn's feelings are. He continued on his way. He passed by some memories that showed Tygra bonding with his mother and the king and queen.

Then he was thrust into another memory. He saw Tygra as a little cub he came home crying. Apparently some local bullies beat him up. "Tygra," Sibrenia said.

"Mean kids beat me up and rubbed dirt in my face," Tygra said crying. "Why did they do that to me I did nothing to them," he said.

"I know, some people think the only way to make them feel powerful is to beat others up or gang up on others," Sibrenia said. Then kissed her son. Then Tygra snuggled close to his mother and purred. "That's my strong little soldier," she said.

Lion-o soon left memory and note Tygra felt good about that memory too. Many of the memories Tygra felt good about. His mother was very kind and beautiful like he told him. She even help his mother when she was expecting him.

Tygra loved putting his hands on the pregnant queen's belly. He could feel how super excited Tygra was. "Will the baby play with me?" Tygra asked.

"Yes but you must wait for the baby to grow some first," Sibrenia said.

"Can I hold the baby when it comes?" Tygra asked.

"Yes, you can but it will be a few months before the baby comes," Leona said.

"Awe!" Tygra said.

Lion-o smiled he could tell Tygra really wanted to meet him before he was born.

Then Lion-o came in contact with another memory which was different than the others.

Tygra was playing around outside Leona was watching him with his mother. Then that same large lizard attacked. He saw Tygra was defenseless and attacked him. Tygra was so scared he forgot how to move. Suddenly a form protected him there was red and the smell of blood filled the air. Tygra was frozen his own mother was in front of him gravely injured. She took the blow that was meant for him.

"Mommy!" Tygra said.

The guards came in and the lizard ran away. "Mommy," Tygra said.

"Dear little Tygra, I know things may look bad now but everything will be alright, after all the new royal baby must have you around to be a lead for it," she said.

"Mommy you need to be with me," Tygra said starting to cry.

"I will always be with you Tygra even if you can's see me," Sibrenia said.

"What do you mean? I can always see you," Tygra said.

"I know you can see me, but whatever I happens I love you Tygra, and my love and I will always be with you even if you can't see it, I love you my dear little son grow up to be big and strong," Sibrenia said and died.

"Mommy!" Tygra said started crying.

Leona took the heart broken child into her arms and started to stroke his back. Claudius came in a bit later he heard the scream and saw Sibrenia's body and the crying Tygra being hugged by his wife. Claudius started to comfort the child too.

Then there was a funeral poor Tygra felt so lost and alone. He was taken in by the king and queen. For the first couple of days poor Tygra refused to eat. Jaga said Tygra was really hurting and he would eat when he got hungry. Leona then sat by him with a plate full of snacks at bed time and would talk to him. She was hoping to get him to eat. It worked Tygra ate the next morning.

Lion-o was dropped out of the memory he noticed the feeling Tygra was feeling guilt, along with grief. But guilt was the main thing he felt. He knew what happened Tygra was blaming himself for the death of his mother. But Lion-o saw what happened Sibrenia willingly sacrificed herself for Tygra.

Lion-o was more determined to help Tygra now. He saw more memories he saw the day he was born and how hopeful it made Tygra feel. He saw how Tygra comforted him when his mother died.

He saw his and Tygra childhood. Then he found himself in a mist covered place. He saw things the looked like sentries. He went walk past then the giant tiger sentry grabbed Lion-o. "State you business," the sentry said.

"I am here to help Tygra I am his brother Lion-o, the spirit stone brought me here to find him," Lion-o said.

The sentry set him down. "Then go on," the sentry said and continued it's duty.

Lion-o found Tygra he was playing with creatures that looked like snarf. "Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o what are you doing here?" Tygra asked.

"We are worried about you, and you must wake up, that lizard is after us and I know he won't stop until he get's us, so Tygra we need your help," Lion-o said.

"I don't know if I can I know you saw what happened I know what happens in mind walks. I read about it once and I asked Jaga about it," Tygra said.

"Is it about your mother?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Tygra said.

"We will talk about it when you wake up, I know if I can talk to you about anything, you can talk to me about anything," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

Then Lion-o came to. "Ugh," Lion-o said sitting up. Then he saw Tygra wake up. "Hey Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Hey," Tygra said.

Tygra's wounds were treated when they discovered the lizard was there. Tygra managed to hobble out of the tent and fight the lizard who was about to kill Lion-o. "You took enough lives!" Tygra said and the lizard fell from the cliff to his death.

Then Tygra collapsed from his wounds and exhaustion.

He was taken back to the Thundertank to rest.

Lion-o knew there was still some work to do, the lizard maybe gone now but Tygra's wounds were still painful both physical and spiritual.

To be continued.


End file.
